find a love chapter 7
by warrior-rolleigns2017
Summary: chapter 7 Rolleigns's story. Seth adopted a baby girl named Jojo a mere 6 years ago, he is a single and a divorce. until he meet her birth father Roman wanted meet to his daughter. Will they fall in love? the adoptive father and the birth father!


they padded out to the kitchen and Seth started looking through the fridge and cupboards and settled on beef and rice. Roman helped Seth and they heated the pans so they could cook the beef and rice.

Seth turned around and saw Roman watching him with a smile. he smiled him back and he kissed Roman.

"thank you Seth." Roman said with a smile from a kiss, kept his arms around Seth.

Seth smiled him "you're welcome, I'll do anything for you, Roman." he could not believe he said. but he realized he loved Roman and just knew Roman two days.

Roman smiled him back "too me." he said as he pulled Seth closer and he leaned up and kissed Seth gently.

they finished cooking and served up the food and they sat down at the table to eat. They ate and talked about anything.

.

When Seth and Roman went Jojo's school. they brought Jojo. after three played with an ball on the park. Jojo said to want to drink and she was thirsty. Seth said to buy the three soft drink. Roman and Jojo sat on bench for relaxing.

Seth leaving they and he looked where went to bay the soft drink. He was walking and looking but he bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" he saw the man ginger.

the man ginger with a smile "not, is my fault. I not saw you... I'm sorry. but I think I know you"

Seth confused "what? I not know you" he thought If the man ginger knew him.

"yes. you are Seth Rollins, really?" the man ginger said with a smile.

Seth was surprised. "yes. who are you?"

"I'm Sami Zayn. I'm Bayley's a friend. she speaked about you" Sami smiled.

Seth surprised with a smile "oh! yes. Bayley speaked about you and I'm glad meet you and too you have a boyfriend, really?" he smiled.

Sami blushed. "yes. too me. And you have boyfriend too. Bayley said you boyfriend is the man sexy, really?" he laughed.

Seth blushed, If not knew Roman is his boyfriend now. "his name is Roman. yes, he is very sexy" he smiled "well, what do you here, Sami?"

"God! I forgot my boyfriend Kevin waited me! look, you'll can speak with Bayley. you know we'll can to see, okay Seth?" Sami smiled.

Seth was agreed "you're right. I'm sure that Bayley will be happy. yes, we'll can to see, okay Sami" he smiled him back.

"Is cool! Nice to meet you Seth." Sami said with a smile as he reached over to shake Seth's hand.

Seth smiled him back "Nice to meet you too Sami" He dropped Sami's hand. "goodbye Sami"

"Yes! goodbye seth!" Sami turned and ran.

Seth laughed watching Sami ran. he smiled thinking that Sami is a good man and Bayley was right that Sami is cute but no was perfect for him because he not felt nothing for Sami, just he could be his friend. really he have feelings for Roman. he smiled. "oh fuck!" he forgot Roman and his daughter waited him. he ran too.

.

When they got back home, they ate on table. Jojo started to say "well.. can I ask you, Dad?" she looked to his dad Roman.

Roman said "yeah, you can ask me, princess" he smiled.

"okay.. why my mother.. left me?" Jojo asked.

Roman's smile fell. "well..." he looked to Seth then Jojo "she and I separated because we not loved each other.. then I did no knew about you. but 6 year now I know. and I not know why she left you, okay princess" he said.

Jojo said "okay dad. thanks you, I'm happy to have two dads" she smiled.

Seth and Roman smiling her. "yeah, you have two dads, sweetie" Seth said smiling.

Roman smiled them back "yeah"

They finished to eat.

Seth sighed and got up. "Do both of you want to go get in sofa and watch a movie?" he smiled.

Jojo smiled "Yes Daddy!"

Roman grinned at Seth. "That's the best idea you've had, Seth."

Seth and Jojo laughed and walked to the sofa. They spent the rest of the night in sofa, watching movies. now they drove up to Jojo's bedroom.

Jojo got ready for bed in his usual t-shirt and sleep pants and she laid in his bed. she rested his head on the pillow looking up at thier dads. "Goodnight Dads" she smiled.

Seth leaned over and his lips over his daughter's forehead. "Goodnight sweetie" he smiled her back.

Roman leaned over and his lips over his daughter's forehead too. "Goodnight princess" Seth and he walked over to the door.

"dads?" Jojo asked quietly. "I love you two dads"

Seth and Roman turned around and looked his daughter in the Smile "we love you too" Seth smiled her back "really Roman?" then looked Roman.

Roman smiled "yes, we love you princess" looked his daughter.

Jojo finally fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Seth closed the door and leaving Jojo.

Seth taking Roman's hand and walking into Roman's bedroom so they wouldn't disturb Jojo's sleep.

.

they drove up to Roman's bedroom. "I think that It's time for a goodnight kiss, Seth" Roman laughed.

Seth laughed him back "but I think not... well... you wanna to slep with me, Roman?" he said, nervously.

Roman surprised, never slept with a man, now his first was to sleep with Seth Rollins. he smiled "yes, If I want sleep with you, Seth" he watched as Seth smirked at him.

"Cool! well... better we are going to change our clothes, then you come on my bedroom, okay Roman?" Seth smiled.

Roman nodded "yes, I go" he smiled him back.

"yes!" Seth lightly pressed his lips to Roman's and ran out on bedroom.

Roman laughed, he placed his fingers on his lips, he really wanted to kiss Seth again.

.

Seth got ready for bed in his usual t-shirt and sleep pants, he jumped when he turned around and saw Roman standing and he noticed that Roman wasn't wearing a shirt.

"hello" Roman said with a smile

"Hi Roman" Seth smiled him and he blushed looking Roman's bare chest, he wanted to touch.

"you want that I'll go grab a shirt, Seth?" Roman said.

"not." Seth blushed "I like it" he smiled.

"cool" Roman said "well.. then what are we doing, Seth?" he smiled him back.

"oh" Seth said "well, just slep, kiss and hug... but not sex"

Roman laughed "okay, Seth" he smiled. they got onto the bed and pulled the blankets over thim. he reached, he pulled Seth againt him and he slowly caressed Seth's cheek with his hand. he kissed him

Seth kissed him back, he ran his hands all over Roman's bare chest, loving the feeling of all those hard muscles underneath the skin.

Seth kept to kiss Roman. he ran his hands down Roman's back, he slid his hand up Roman's boxers, grazing his ass.

Roman groaned and broke the kiss panting. "I though that you said not sex" he laughed .

"yes, I know, Roman" Seth blushed "I can't avoid." he laughed nervously.

"Me neither" Roman smiled, he could't avoid too but If his daughter could to hear. he sucked in his breath when he felt Seth grabbing his ass, squeezing. "I do not want that It turns us, you know, baby" he said.

"yes" Seth blushed, his hand pulled out of Roman's bare ass and grabbed Roman's ass giving it a squeeze. he smirked. "really I wanna be your boyfriend" he stopped, realizing that he had said and told Roman that he wanted be his boyfriend.

Roman surprised, looking into Seth's beautiful brown eyes and he smiled "well... first I want konw.. Did you ever feel anything for me?" he asked.

Seth smiled him back "The only thing I feel for you is passion, sweet, happiness ... and love." he said shyly "and you feel for me?" he hoped that the answer would be 'yes'.

"I feel the same way" Roman looked up at him with a relieved look on his face before taking another deep breath. "That's not the only thing I have to say."

"go ahead, Roman." Seth said smiling.

Roman took a deep breath. "I know it might be too fast but I want say you now" he looked at Seth. "I love you Seth"

Seth was sure he felt his heart stop and he knew Roman for two days just. now Roman confessed his feelings. He saw the love shining in those soft eyes. "I love you too." he smiled.

Roman's eyes lit up and he grabbed Seth and hugged him tight. "now we are boyfriends, Seth."

Seth laughed "yes" he stepped forward and kissed Roman softly on the lips.

Roman kissed him back and he pressed their foreheads together.

Seth looked Roman's eyes "I want to have sex with you but I'm sure that we cannot'll stop moaning in pleasure, If our daughter can to hear that" Seth blushed "too bad, Roman" he said feigning sad.

Roman laughed "I have a idea, Seth" he said "tomorrow first we will carry to our daughter to school then we will arrive CrossFit or... here?" he smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Seth smiled him back "well... my friend Cesaro will kill me but yes! better here" he said "I'd love to. I can't wait tomorrow" he leaned up and took Roman's lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you Roman" Seth said with a smile.

"I love you too, Seth" Roman smiled.

.

"Daddy?"

Seth heard as he drifted in and out of sleep. "Jojo?"

"Why my dad is with you on your bed, Daddy?" Jojo asked looking thier Dads on bedroom.

Seth gulped and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Jojo?".


End file.
